Winterspiele 2017
center|link= Kurz nach der berühmt berüchtigten Herbst-Steam-Sale-Woche und den Black-Friday-Angeboten sind die PCs und Konsolen von den vielen Downloads am rauchen und die Spielebibliotheken prall gefüllt. Doch wer jetzt denkt, dass keine Spiele für dieses Jahr mehr zu erwarten sind und man sich genüsslich in seinem Gamingsessel zurücklehnen kann, der irrt sich! Nachdem wir euch schon die spannendsten TV-Serien gezeigt haben, machen wir natürlich direkt mit den Videospielen weiter. Denn auch hier erwarten euch für die kommenden zwei Monate noch viele spannende Spiele. Viel Spaß damit! Gaming_Blog_1.gif Gaming_Blog_2.gif Seven: The Days Long Gone * Titel: Seven: The Days Long Gone * Erscheinungstermin: 1. Dezember 2017 * Genre: Action-Rollenspiel * Plattform: Windows PC, PlayStation 4 Drugun, ein mächtiger Herrscher, will sein Vetrall-Reich aufbauen und es erweitern, damit es ihm noch mehr Macht verleiht. Um dies zu erreichen, benötigt er aber exotische und antike Artefakte, die seine Macht zu stärken. In dem in Polen entwickelten Spiel schlüpft ihr als Spieler in die Rolle des Diebes Teriel, der auf die Gefängnisinsel Peh geschickt wurde. Zusammen mit seinem Dämonen Artanak will er Druguns Vorhaben verhindern und kämpft sich durch die düstere Rollenspiel-Welt. Neben den Gefägniswärtern, den Technomagi, oder den gefürchteten und verrückten Doktoren, den Biomancers, trefft ihr auch auf andere Gefangene. Ihr selbst entscheidet im Spielverlauf, wer euer Freund oder Feind werden soll. Tretet ihr dem Falschen auf den Fuß, so wird ein Kopfgeld auf euch ausgesetzt. Doch schafft ihr es, euch genügend Verbündete zu suchen, kann sich dies zu euren Gunsten auswirken. Wird es euch gelingen, Drugun zu besiegen und Peh zu verlassen? thumb|center|670px Monster Hunter: World * Titel: Monster Hunter: World * Erscheinungstermin: 26. Januar 2018 für PS4 & Xbox One, später für Windows PC * Genre: Action-Adventure * Plattform: PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Windows PC * Siehe auch: Monster Hunter Wiki Die Monster sind los! Mixt euch eure Tränke zusammen, baut eure Fallen und wetzt eure Klingen, denn es ist Jagdzeit! Die Suche und der Kampf gegen die Monster der Fantasy-Welt von „Monster Hunter“ erneut hat begonnen! Seit 2005 begeistert die „Monster Hunter“-Serie zahlreiche Fans, die sich schon immer einmal mit einem drachenartigen Wesen anlegen wollten. Wie auch in den vorherigen Ablegern geht es darum, seinen spielbaren Charakter mit den besten Waffen auszurüsten, Missionen anzunehmen und diese in verschiedenen Welten und Regionen durchzuführen. Dabei begegnet ihr beispielsweise dem Vogelwyvern Rathalos, dem wütenden Anjanath oder dem neuen und furchterregenden Drachenältesten Nergigante. Mehr Gegner warten auf euch und so auch die neue und erweiterte Weise die Tiere zu besiegen und zu fangen. Außerdem könnt ihr eure Umgebung in den Kampf miteinbeziehen und so eure Jagdtaktik verfeinern. Happy Hunting! thumb|center|670px Praey for the Gods * Titel: Praey for the Gods * Erscheinungstermin: Januar 2018 * Genre: Action-Adventure * Plattform: PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Windows PC Die Welt ist für unsere Heldin ein einziges Schneechaos. Es herrscht ein ewiger und nicht enden wollender Winter. Doch wieso will der Sommer auf der einsamen Insel nicht einziehen? Genaueres erzählen die Götter, die man in zahlreichen Kämpfen besiegen muss. Eine durchgehende Storyline wird es hierbei nicht geben und so entscheidet der Spieler selbst mit welchem Gott er sich als nächstes anlegen möchte. Besiegt er ihn, so erhält er im Gegenzug Erfahrung und bessere Materialien für seine Rüstung. Scheitert er, so muss er sich zunächst mit etwas kleineren Göttern abfinden, bis er die nötige Erfahrung gesammelt hat. Zur gleichen Zeit kann die Insel und ihre Geheimnisse der Runen erforscht werden. Tag-und-Nacht-Wechsel und unterschiedliche Wettersituationen bergen Gefahren und Herausforderungen, um auf der Insel zu überleben. thumb|center|670px Lost Sphear * Titel: Lost Sphear * Erscheinungstermin: 23. Januar 2018 * Genre: Rollenspiel * Plattform: Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Windows PC Kanata wacht an einem Morgen durch einen schrecklichen Traum auf und muss feststellen, dass seine Heimatstadt derzeit dabei ist, sich in Luft aufzulösen. Das Gewebe der Realität scheint zu bröckeln und nur Kanata kann durch seine Traum-Erfahrung die Welt retten. Gemeinsam mit seinen Freunden Lumina und Locke macht er sich auf den Weg die Erinnerungen zu sammeln und die Gedanken in Materie umzuformen. Ähnlich wie „Lost Sphears“ geistiger Vorgänger „I am Setsuna“ setzt das Spiel auf ein Kampfsystem, dem es gilt individuelle Strategien zu erarbeiten und die Positionen im Kampf frei bestimmen zu können. thumb|center|670px Morphies Law * Titel: Morphies Law * Erscheinungstermin: Dezember 2017 * Genre: Shooter * Plattform: Windows PC Man nehme die Figur „La Catrina“, einen Shooter, eine Prise Humor und die Schweizer Firma Cosmoscope entwickelt daraus „Morphies Law“. Das Spiel basiert auf dem Prinzip, das eines der Körperteile kleiner wird, sobald es von einem Gegner getroffen wird. Gleichzeitig wächst aber das gleiche Körperteil beim Gegners. Daraus wird ein kunterbunter und anatomisch kurioser Haufen von Männchen, die durch ihre verschiedenen Körpergrößen unterschiedliche Eigenschaften erwerben können. Mit diesem System gelingt es auch Shooter-Experten und Anfänger miteinander zu verbinden. Siegreiche Spieler werden durch ihre Größe schneller zum Ziel als kleinere Spieler. Habt ihr aber längere Beine, so könnt ihr womöglich auf Plattformen gelangen, zu denen deine Mitspieler nicht springen können; und bist du ganz klein, kannst du dich in einem Tunnelsystem besser verstecken. thumb|center|670px Hello Neighbor * Titel: Hello Neighbor * Erscheinungstermin: 8. Dezember 2017 * Genre: Horror, Stealth * Plattform: Xbox One, Windows PC, Mac OS Es gibt wohl bekanntlich immer diesen einen Nachbarn, vor dem man als kleines Kind stets Angst hatte, weil er einem in irgendeiner Art und Weise sehr suspekt vorkam. In „Hello Neighbor“ wohnt ihr einem älteren Mann gegenüber, der ein allem Anschein nach friedliches und unscheinbares Leben führt. Doch es ist Vorsicht geboten; denn hinter dem Mann verbirgt sich ein wahres Monster, das nur darauf wartet, dich zu schnappen. Ihr dringt also in sein Haus ein, spioniert ihm nach und versucht hinter sein Geheimnis zu kommen. Aber seid vorsichtig und lasst euch bloß nicht von ihm erwischen! Spielt ein Katz-und-Maus-Spiel mit ihm, benutzt Gegenstände im Haus und baut Fallen auf, die euch helfen können, den Abstand zwischen euch und ihm zu vergrößern. Und seid euch bewusst, dass mit jedem Schritt den ihr macht und jedem Sieg den ihr erringt, er aus seinen Fehlern lernt. Scheitert ihr, so kann es passieren, das ihr in einem Sarg aufwacht und lebendig begraben wurdet ... thumb|center|670px Umfrage Spricht euch etwas an? Haben wir ein Spiel vergessen? Schreibt es uns in die Kommentare und wir wünschen euch eine bezaubernden Dezember!